Numerous methods are known of translating a gas bag for a vehicle occupant restraint system from an unfolded condition into a compact folded condition, in which the gas bag can be accommodated in a housing. In one known method paddles are used which are placed on the gas bag and form folding edges along which the gas bag is folded. Another known method uses pushers with which the gas bag is pushed together. The drawback of all these methods is the expense in being implemented.
The object of the invention is to provide a method of folding a gas bag which can be implemented cost-effectively.